eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Dmendezthegreat
How do I make an internal link to a category? I was trying to make an internal link to the Bloodskull Orcs, however since the wikipage is classified as a category when I go to publish the page no link or text is displayed. Thanks for any help! Dmendezthegreat (talk) 09:36, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :Hi! :You can link to a category by adding ":" before the Category like in the this way: Link name that shall be shown :If you have more questions feel free to drop a note on my talk page, because it's more likly that i see it =) :-- 16:49, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Zone renames Please don't rename zones, like Ruins to The Ruins. It's totally okay to spot such needed renames, however! The problem is the clear up that is needed after a zone rename. When you spot a zone that needs to be renamed or one you renamed already please put on top of the article so I can move the zone and clear up all the links with my bot. :-- 16:49, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :Hey thanks for the quick response! :Wow, that's awesome you have a bot! I was really dreading having to go and change every Ruins to The Ruins. I apologize for any inconvenience I may have created for you; since I'm new to wiki editing, I'm not well versed on the "do's and dont's". The Ruins was the only zone I renamed and I'll make sure to use from now on. :Dmendezthegreat (talk) 17:45, January 5, 2018 (UTC) File names Hey Demendez. Noticed you were uploading images and I thought I'd drop you a note. If the image is titled as the exact same thing as the article, it will display automatically. Like with Lady Darkblade, how I moved the image you uploaded to File:Lady Darkblade.png and now it displays in the article without needing anything in the iname field. That works for literally everything on the wiki - NPC articles, item/gear articles, everything. Jeff (talk· ) 18:05, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Comments in articles Hi! Please don't remove parameter comments in the articles like A Bloodsaber sentinel , they are there to help new editors to figure what should be where to show it correctly. -- 09:15, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :Hey Chillspike, :Okay I'll make sure to leave the parameter comments in. In most cases I would remove them from lines that already had filled-in, correct information - as to reduce byte size on the page. But if you'd prefer for me to keep the parameter comments even in this case, then of course I will. :And Jeff! I'm not sure why you thought I was offended by your advice! I left a thanks on your talk page! :Dmendezthegreat (talk) 15:29, January 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Keeping the Conversation together ::The "thing" about the comment is that it is currently correct, but sometimes they change things in unexpected ways and the comments to help understanding the templates as well. Like "some article that looks awsome" what do i need to add on a article that lacks some information oh and where do i put that again ? that was the way how i learned it actually ;) ::Don'T worry about the article size, the template picks the information it needs and comments don't slow it down. ::-- 15:37, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Hey Chillspike, :::The thought did cross my mind to leave the parameter comments in, because that is also how I learned, but I reasoned that it would better to save on data storage. All right, I'll leave everything in on future edits. Sorry for the inconvenience. :::Dmendezthegreat (talk) 15:44, January 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::I stopped to worry about the data storage since i figured that Color Wiki is the biggest wikia out there. :) ::::-- 15:48, January 12, 2018 (UTC)